


Ea Eaa Cieee

by rdb1707



Series: 一年的故事 - Kisah Satu Tahun [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu kecupan di kening Park Chanyeol. Kemudian satu kecup lagi di bibirnya. Lalu bibir merah itu bersentuhan dengan bibir Park Chanyeol—sekali lagi. Begitu saja terus sampai dilihat Zitao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ea Eaa Cieee

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> \--
> 
> AU dimana Tao adalah pelajar internasional dari Tiongkok yang mengikuti kelas bahasa selama setahun di Seoul, sebelum ia mendaftar ke universitas di Korea. Sedangkan Kris adalah staf pengajar di sekolah bahasa. Chanyeol merupakan guru di institusi yang sama, tetapi merupakan guru mata pelajaran dan memberikan kursus Matematika bagi siswa yang ingin mendaftar ke universitas negeri unggulan.

Satu kecupan di kening Park Chanyeol. Kemudian satu kecup lagi di bibirnya. Lalu bibir merah itu bersentuhan dengan bibir Park Chanyeol—sekali lagi, dengan tingkah main-main, mereka berciuman. Hanya saja bibir Yifan yang tebal membuat Chanyeol geli. “Yifan, Yifan,” panggil Chanyeol, tangannya berusaha menahan gerak Yifan yang tak sabar ingin segera meminta lebih dari sebuah kecupan. Tetapi Yifan masih beringas. “Kris!” Kali ini Chanyeol memanggil Yifan dengan nama yang selalu digunakan pria Guangzhou itu saat tinggal di Vancouver. Akhirnya Yifan berhenti.

“Apaan?” tanyanya dengan ekspresi tidak suka karena aksinya dihentikan paksa.

Chanyeol menatap Yifan dengan tidak percaya, ekspresinya geli. Ia mendesah. “ _Please_ , Yifan,” gumamnya, “Lo sadar nggak sih kalau kita masih di sekolah?”

“Nyadar kok,” jawab Kris, tidak paham dengan protes Chanyeol. “Terus masalahnya di mana?”

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat membalas, Yifan melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang tertunda. Mengecup bibir Chanyeol, sekali, lalu dua, dan tiga, hingga kali keempat kecupan berubah menjadi ciuman dan bibir mereka yang berpagut terbuka, menjadi sebuah _french kiss_ yang cukup ekstrem, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada cinta di sana. Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol sudah terlalu tahu kebusukan satu sama lain hingga tak mampu membayangkan satu sama lain berpacaran. Hubungan mereka yang seperti saudara (beda ayah, beda ibu, beda tahun lahir) membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa berpacaran dengan Yifan adalah sesuatu hil yang mustahal—setidak mungkin itu. Dia ogah pacaran dengan orang yang hari ini pakai _boxer_ kembang warna hijau toska. Yifan juga, dia jijik membayangkan dirinya cinta mati dengan Park Chanyeol.

Ciuman panas itu terhenti karena ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Nada dering yang khas, satu-satunya kontak yang menggunakan nada dering _beatbox_ hasil rekaman suara Chanyeol sendiri, membuat Yifan berdecak sedangkan Chanyeol bersorak senang. “Udahan ya, Yifan!” teriak Chanyeol senang dan ia pun segera melipir dari ruang tutorial tempatnya dan Yifan berciuman.

 _Kim Jongin_ , satu nama segera mencuat di dalam kepala Yifan. Dia pikirkan nama itu dengan perasaan dongkol, sebab setelah si Kim Jongin sialan ini muncul, _weekend_ bagi Yifan belum tentu berarti menggila bersama Chanyeol, tapi bisa berarti nonton film sendirian di apartemen. Matanya masih mengikuti gerak Chanyeol yang segera duduk di meja paling pojok, sedikit-sedikit bersuara, “Jongin-ah, jangan jahat begitu padaku dong~” atau “hari ini _Hyung_ gagal fokus karena memikirkanmu lho!” dan semacam itu.

Yifan menghela napas panjang kala mendengarnya. Sampai sekarang dia berusaha suportif, tapi masih saja tidak paham apa yang bagus dari Kim Jongin? Bibirnya saja dua kali lipat ukuran bibir manusia normal.

Semenit, dua menit, lima menit. Masih belum puas juga Park Chanyeol dengan ponselnya. Yifan bahkan mendengar teriakan kecewa Chanyeol saat Jongin menutup telepon, tetapi… seperti bisa kita tebak, Chanyeol balik menelepon Jongin.

— _WHAT THE HELL!!_

Yifan lelah. Capek. Kesal. Bete. Dongkol. Emosi. Marah— _whatever_. Mungkin hari ini memang belum saatnya ‘bermain’ dengan Chanyeol. Atau tepatnya, dia masih belum bisa menang dari Kim Jongin, si adik tingkat kesayangan Park Chanyeol. Atau mungkin… sebaiknya dia pulang saja.

Di latar belakang, di ruang tutorial yang sepi, sepanjang melangkah ke pintu Yifan bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang dengan nada super duper ceria asyik menelepon Jongin. _Bodo amat_ , Yifan pura-pura tak peduli. Ia pun membuka pintu dengan kasar, tetapi ia mendapati ada suara pekikan dan bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu.

Ralat: bunyi **seseorang** yang jatuh.

Yifan tidak perlu menunggu sosok itu berdiri untuk bisa mengetahui namanya. Karena yang mencarinya malam-malam begini dan punya suara pekikan cengeng itu di seantero sekolah bahasa hanya satu.

“Huang Zitao,” panggil Yifan galak. “Apa yang kaulakukan?”

“Ma-Maaf,” Zitao bergumam pelan, kepalanya masih menunduk. Kata-katanya terdengar begitu gugup. “Yifan _laoshi_ , ma-maafkan aku. A-Aku… aku tadi ingin menanyakan kunci jawaban soal—“

Huang Zitao, 18 tahun, asal Qingdao. Murid yang senantiasa menempati posisi nomor satu dari bawah di kelasnya. Yifan tahu bahwa pemuda ini menyukainya sejak awal, tetapi sikap Zitao yang terlalu serius membuat Yifan malas. Dia masih ingin bersenang-senang, bukannya berkomitmen.

“Angkat kepalamu,” potong Yifan. “Memangnya kau tidak pernah diajari apa; kalau menjawab pertanyaan orang yang lebih tua, tatap matanya. Dasar bocah tidak sopan.”

Hardikan Yifan membuat pemuda itu bergidik. Sosok Zitao di mata Yifan makin terlihat ciut. “Maafkan aku, _Laoshi_.”

Saat Zitao mengangkat kepalanya, akhirnya Yifan sadar apa alasan pemuda itu selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Itu, yang di pelupuk mata Zitao, tanpa bisa disangkal merupakan air mata. _Sial_ , Yifan menyerapah dalam hati. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Yifan—garisbawahi kata _sedikit_.

Dan Yifan juga tahu penyebabnya: Zitao melihatnya dan Chanyeol berciuman.

 _Double hit_. Rasa bersalah Yifan berlipat ganda walau ia tidak—atau mungkin, _belum_ —menyukai pemuda itu. Ia mencengkeram pundak Zitao. “Huang Zitao, dengar, yang kaulihat tadi….”

… Apa? Yifan kesulitan menjelaskan. Apa ia harus terus-terang menjelaskan kalau dia dan Chanyeol sudah biasa bermain cinta-cintaan? Cium-ciuman? Masturbasi bersama? Argh, _ya kali_ —mungkin si bocah Huang ini akan syok. Lalu bagaimana? Haruskah dilapisi madu dulu dan coba menjelaskan bahwa dia dan Chanyeol sudah seperti saudara sendiri, lalu karena dia besar di Kanada, jadi ciuman begitu sudah menjadi hal biasa? Bah, bohongnya kelihatan sekali.

Zitao tersenyum pahit. Ia tahu bahwa Yifan bukan miliknya, untuk apa mengharapkan penjelasan? Sudah rahasia umum, kok, kalau Park _sunsaengnim_ dan Yifan _laoshi_ akrabnya setengah mati. Kalau ternyata mereka _gay_ dan mereka pacaran, Zitao akan (setidaknya, berusaha) maklum. Dan ternyata rumor itu benar.

 _Ouch_.

“Aku pulang dulu, _Laoshi_. Maaf aku sudah mengganggu.”

“Hoi, Huang Zitao!” Yifan memanggil nama muridnya keras saat Zitao mulai berlari pergi. Padahal dia belum sempat menjelaskan, ck! “Zitao!” Sekali lagi Yifan memanggil, tetapi Zitao… terlalu jauh. Yifan tahu dari formulir aplikasi sekolah bahasa kalau Zitao jago beladiri, namun siapa sangka kalau ilmu itu akan dia terapkan di sini? Mau dikejar juga buat apa, toh bukan pacarnya juga.

Lagi-lagi Yifan mendesah.

Ia masih merasa emosi dengan kejadian sial yang sama sekali di luar rencananya hari ini. Emosinya itu kembali bergejolak saat Chanyeol membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba. “Anji—“

“Kris, bagaimana ini??!” Chanyeol segera berlari ke hadapan Yifan dengan wajah raut wajah sedih yang didramatisir.

Yifan melengos. “Apanya?”

“Duh, jawaban lo galak amat!” balas Chanyeol, gemas dengan Yifan yang ngambek. Tetapi lupakan—dia punya hal lebih penting untuk dibicarakan. “Eh iya, lo tahu nggak sih? Si Jongin tadi marah ke gue cobaaaa.”

“Karena?”

“Katanya gue ngeselin, terus bikin jijik. Padahal wajah gue super ceria gini, emangnya beneran bikin jijik?”

Sumpah ya, Yifan sedang tidak _mood_ membicarakan pertanyaan konyol begini. Jadi, dia biarkan saja si Chanyeol ini berbicara terus sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau selama beberapa menit ia terus bermonolog alih-alih berdialog dengan Wu Yifan.

“… Cie marah,” goda Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Yifan. Kemudian ia tersadar satu hal. “Omong-omong, tadi kayaknya gue denger suara lo ngobrol sama orang deh. Siapa?”

“Biasa, Huang Zitao,” Yifan menjawab malas.

“Ah…,” Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. “Si murid ‘kesayangan’mu itu. Emang dia tadi ngapain ke sini?”

“Tanya kunci jawaban,” jawab Yifan, “Abis itu nangis.”

“ _Mwo?!_ Nangis katamu?!” Chanyeol kaget. Memangnya si Yifan ini melakukan apa. Apa jangan-jangan karena tadi si Chanyeol menolak diajak ciuman lalu dia memaksa Zitao ciuman atau—“Kok bisa sih? Lo ngapain dia?!”

Yifan menatap Chanyeol tajam. “Nggak usah mikir aneh-aneh,” ancamnya. “Seriusan nggak gue apa-apain,” ia menjawab, tetapi suaranya perlahan memelan. Ia mengangkat bahu. “Tapi kayaknya… dia lihat deh.”

“… Eh?”

Tidak kaget, tidak marah, hanya heran. Ekspresi Chanyeol kemudian berubah menjadi senyum nakal. “Wah~ Akhirnya dia tau juga. Terus?”

“’Terus, terus’ mulu, ntar nabrak.”

Mendengar jawaban receh dari Yifan, Chanyeol (entah untuk keberapa kalinya) berpikir bahwa walau sohibnya ini punya wajah 50 ribu Won, tapi guyonannya bahkan hanya seharga 10 Won. _Garing abis_.

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

“Wu Yifan alias Li Jiaheng alias Kevin Lee alias Kris Wu, manusia paling receh dan paling _denial_ se-Seoul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi-lagi masih cuilan kisah. Tapi setidaknya sudah mulai kebayang kan, ya, hubungan antara 4 tokoh utama. :)) Fic utamanya... ditunggu saja ya. Muehehe.  
> Soal "hil yang mustahal" itu bukan typo, emang saya sengaja demikian. Gojek kere, I know. Saya sama Kris sama recehnya. :'(  
> Btw, saya nyerah soal judul. Makanya nggak jelas begitu. Maavkan QuQ


End file.
